Mortal Kombat Middle School 2!: The amazing sequel
by WildSugarPatches
Summary: After a long time of seventy-five days, the Kombatants are ready to see everyone's favorite teacher, Raiden. But everyone notices things have changed, especially since Shao Kahn disappeared on a ski trip and never came back, leaving Shang Tsung as principal. Sounds bad enough right? Heh, not even close ;D
1. Reunion time

**Mortal Kombat Middle School!: The sequel **

_**(I do no own Mortal Kombat because if I did it would probably be too stupid, violent, or sexual XD)**_

Raiden was sprawled across his desk looking up at the ceiling. Elder Gods so much had happened last year with his pupils but he secretly loved spending every moment with his students, who were more like his comrades. He could never forget any of them, especially Scorpion, Mileena, Sonya, Kitana, Jade, Smoke, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, Reptile, and Johnny Cage. Those kids were mentally disturbed in their own way and to tell the truth, Raiden was too. He was about to drift into sleep when Sindel knocked on the door. Startled, Raiden looked at the door with his white electric eyes.

"It's open" Raiden said and Sindel entered.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything but there are some kids that want to see you" Sindel explained. Raiden jolted straight up and nodded.

"Of course! Let them in at once" he said ecstatically and Sindel grinned.

"You seem excited" Sindel noted. Raiden flashed a toothy grin.

"Is it that obvious?" Raiden asked as he heard car doors shut.

"Very" Sindel responded with a wink. Raiden smiled from ear to ear.

"They are like my children Sindel. Every night over this long and painful summer I thought about them. But then I realized after summer's over I see them ten hours a day, five days a week" Raiden informed. Sindel walked over to Raiden and polished his amulet with a tissue.

"I am positive they feel the same way about you too Raiden, just like-" Sindel started to say.

"You bet we do!" Raiden heard a female voice yell. The voice sounded so familiar to him! It was like a cute newborn mixed with a psychotic cannibal. He could hear two footsteps turn to seven and then seven turn to eleven! Pretty soon it sounded like it was a stampede coming for them. Raiden took a deep breath and stood calmly in the center of the room.

"Alright Sindel, let them in" Raiden said and Sindel opened the door.

"RAIDEN!" Mileena yelled and toppled Raiden over helplessly. Raiden chuckled lightly and patted his student on the head lovingly.

"Welcome back Mileena" Raiden said softly and for a moment Mileena didn't move at all and just lay on his chest. Was she actually making a sweet and loving moment? Suddenly Raiden felt Mileena's hand go inside his back pockets. Alarmed, Raiden stood up.

"Mileena, what were you doing?" Raiden asked. Mileena just giggled and waved a twenty dollar bill in the air. Raiden couldn't help but to smile. She was still the same cannibalistic, psychotic, crazy girl but she was also loveable when she wanted to be.

"GET OVER HERE!" Raiden heard and before he knew it he was getting high-fived by no other than the other insanely loveable child, this one a wraith.

"Hello Scorpion" Raiden finally spoke. Scorpion walked past Raiden and set down his lunch bag on a desk.

"SCORPIE!" Mileena screeched and pounced on Scorpion. Scorpion groaned on the outside but on the inside she knew he liked it. She strutted behind him and stared at him with gleaming orange eyes.

"What?" Scorpion asked. Mileena saw the look in his white eyes and knew she only had a couple of seconds before he would lose interest in their discussion.

"What's in the bag?" Mileena asked. Scorpion looked at his, well he didn't know what they were. They weren't friends and they sure as hell weren't enemies. They were more like partners in crime. Anyway, he could tell she was clearly intrigued by the sack so he sighed. (That didn't sound wrong at all you guys ;D)

"It is my lunch Mileena" Scorpion revealed. Mileena raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"But I thought wraiths had no purpose for eating food. Aren't you un-dead?" Mileena asked.

"Yea, the bald headed bastard made it a rule that everyone attending this hell hole must eat" Scorpion explained. Mileena nodded and smelled the bag. It smelled like a decaying carcass. Scorpion saw the hunger in her eyes and swatted her hand away.

"Mileena, not in the mood" Scorpion growled narrowing his white eyes as a signal of danger. Mileena giggled and trotted away, only to sit a seat next to him. Scorpion sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Why was she so difficult?

"Alright everyone, take the seat of your choice" Raiden said and Sindel closed the door. Sindel was the school nurse and assistant teacher because the new principle, Shang Tsung, was exactly what you're all thinking, a cheap and crude bastard. He only became principle because Shao Kahn went on a ski trip and mysteriously never returned.

"Roll call! Let's see…" Raiden trailed off counting in his head.

"Jade, Kitana, Johnny, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Reptile, Sonya, Frost, Smoke, Scorpion, Mileena, Skarlet, Kung Lao, and Ermac. Did I miss anyone?" Raiden asked. Everyone shook their heads and then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh yea, silly me. I forgot about our last classmate, Kano" Raiden informed them. They all clapped lazily and Kano pulled out a butterfly knife.

"This should be fun, eh baby?" asked Kano. Raiden followed Kano's gaze and of course it was locked firmly on Sonya.

"Not in the mood" Sonya muttered.

"So today let's talk about how our summers were. Who wants to go first?" Raiden asked.

"I'll go" Mileena volunteered. "I wrote a poem about my sister. It goes like this.

_So pretty, so fair, so all alone,_

_You live with me in the realm we call home._

_Every night I watch you sleep,_

_But you fair sister do not make a peep._

_I know of your affection with Sub-Zero,_

_You used to look up to him, call him your hero._

_But you had moved on to the man with the fist of flame,_

_The Shaolin monk, no one other than Liu Kang._

_Then we have Scorpie, so crude so mean,_

_If we were married I buy you millions of skull cream!_

_Kitana, Scorpion, mother and Raiden,_

_Thank you for being there when I felt that the walls around me were going to cave in_" Mileena finished. Scorpion tried to look away but then Raiden made him get up and stand in front of the whole class.

"What have you done this summer my dear wraith?" asked Sindel. Scorpion merely shrugged.

"I don't need to sleep and I don't need to eat. I'm fuckin' amazing!" Scorpion said aloud earning some claps and whistles.

"We won't forget that. How about you Johnny?" Raiden asked. Once he did he immediately regretted asking that question.

"Well, Sub-Zero and I were working on our own movie" he started to say.

"Let me guess, 'Citizen Gays?'" asked Scorpion. Raiden couldn't help but stifle a laugh and Sindel sent him a confused look.

"Okay, what did you do Kitana?" Raiden asked.

"I made Liu a necklace of my blood. I cut my own self and I have to admit, I do some good work" Kitana boasted. Everyone stared at her with creeped out expressions on their faces.

"I got a pet rabbit and chicken from Kung Lao! I named them _Hime _and Chelsea" Jade squealed with delight, but then her face turned to a pissed expression.

"But then of course, Smoke was hyped up on those Pixie Sticks and figured since we would be in eighth grade this year he was going to learn how to drive. Let's just say Chelsea was at the wrong place at the wrong time" Jade mumbled and sent Smoke a dirty glance.

"I got a pillow made from real chicken feathers. Turns out it was Chelsea's…" Smoke trailed off. Now it was Smoke's turn to get creep out looks from the others.

"You dense motherfucker" Raiden thought but then realized he said it aloud because Sindel and the students were laughing at him.

"Izzy and I were sending out wedding invitations" Reptile added. Raiden shook his head and sent Reptile an awkward fake smile.

"We'll all be there Reptile. Wouldn't want to miss your special day" Sindel said cheerfully. Scorpion and Mileena exchanged confused glances and then Scorpion burst out laughing.

"I never thought he would take it this far" Scorpion finally said through fits of laughter.

"The wedding's next week. We can have it in the gym" Reptile said full of glee.

"Alright, first day of school will be over in about two minutes. Anyone have any questions?" asked Raiden.

"Yeah, what did you do over the summer?" Mileena asked. Raiden looked around the room and saw that each of the students had a pleading look on their faces. He then nodded and sat down on his desk next to Sindel.

"For the last seventy-five days I have been miserable in my own way. Heh, I remember when a butterfly landed on my window and I electrocuted it on accident. But soon I wasn't gloomy when I realized that you all would be coming soon, plus Sindel helped me get into the regular way of life again" Raiden replied.

"Ohhh! She helped Raiden out, if you know what I mean" Kung Lao shouted and then Raiden's face turned beet red. The bell rang and then everyone ran out to go greet their mothers and fathers, all except Scorpion, who found a way to have people let him spend the night at their houses. Raiden watched Scorpion walk out with pride and confidence and bowed in respect for him in his head.

"Coming Raiden?" Sindel asked snapping him out of his trance. Raiden nodded and locked the door behind him, ushering Kitana, Mileena and Sindel out.

_**A/N:**_ _**I decided to make Kitana in this one a spoof of the OAG or Overly Attatched Girlfriend. I have no idea what Scorpion and Mileena will be yet but for now they're crime buddies. Yes, there will be a wedding for everyone's favorite couple: Reptile and Izzy. Stay tuned! :D**_


	2. Random drabbles

Jade dropped her phone and scowled. Smoke was going to make her late with all this nonsense.

"Smoke, Mantis Man isn't real" Jade hissed and threw her book bag onto her back. Smoke shook his head and frowned.

"It is too! The movie said it was based on a true story" Smoke whined and stood in front of her front door. Jade sighed and shot her aunt a dirty look. Jade's aunt, Emerald, was a good story teller and had a great taste in scary movies. She had stopped by Blood Buster, the best place in all of the realms to buy movies, and picked up a 'scary' movie titled the attack of Mantis Man. It mainly was about two gay dudes who ended up stranded on an island and then a praying mantis comes along and mutates one of the boys. At the end, the boy who was mutated gets hit by a train while Mantis Man goes around hypnotizing kids who smoke and made them dance like strippers.

"C'mon Jade! I mean I don't smoke but if you call me Smoke he'll hypnotize me for sure. I don't wanna dance like a stripper!" bawled Smoke. Emerald grinned and patted Smoke's back.

"He won't get you Smoke, unless you hurry up and get you and Jade to school on time" she cooed. Smoke nodded and Jade shook her head.

"We'll be back late tonight, I have to do some errands with Kitana" Jade informed.

"Okay, but be back before nine, they started making Mantis Man a series on TV!" Emerald joked, earning a scream from Smoke. Jade closed the front door and she and Smoke started walking to school.

"What time is it?" Smoke asked. Jade shrugged and checked her watch. It was 9:25. Jade sighed and sat down hopelessly on a bolder.

"We'll never make it" Jade replied but then Smoke smiled and rummaged through his backpack. He ended up pulling out twenty Pixie Sticks and handed them to her.

"Smoke! We only have five minutes to get to school and you're begging me for Pixie Sticks?!" Jade scolded. Smoke got down on all fours and motioned Jade over.

"Get on my back, then feed me the snacks" Smoke recited. Jade just shook her head and frowned but secretly she wanted to find out what he had intended on doing.

"Alright Smoke, I trust you" Jade said finally and got on Smoke's back. He started to move very slowly at first and then gradually got about two miles faster.

"C'mon Smoke! When Chelsea got hit by your car she moved faster than you. Now it's 9:28!" Jade groaned. Then she remembered the Pixie Sticks and unraveled the sugary packets.

"Alright, at the dance you tripped over a cord with only sixteen Pixie Sticks. Let's see what you can do with thirty" Jade said to him and sprinkled them in his mouth. Smoke started to vibrate and he zoomed by everything, making the Living Forest sway to life and Jade giggle and scream like a young girl.

…

"So, you will each need a number two pencil and a sheet of paper" Raiden concluded. He glanced at the clock reading 9:29. Only ten more seconds and he would have to lock his door. He knew Jade and Smoke weren't there yet and he gulped, praying to the Elder Gods that they'd make it.

Seven.

"So what's the purpose of this?" Scorpion growled. Raiden looked down at the image Scorpion had drawn and turned pale.

Four.

"What's wrong Raiden?" asked Kitana.

Two.

"Nothing, I-"

"Hey everyone!" yelled Jade. Raiden sighed of relief and locked the door seeing his last two arrive in safely and on time.

"T-take a seat and grab a paper and pencil" Raiden instructed. Jade nodded and walked over to her desk but Smoke was all over the place bouncing, jumping, yelling and laughing.

"Alright, time to get Fujin" Raiden said and pushed a button. Fujin arrived in a nurse uniform and frowned. Sindel was out sick that day and he had to play nurse.

"What's wrong with the kid?" Fujin asked and Raiden's eyes popped.

"You don't see that child running around all over the place?!" Raiden asked and pointed to Smoke. Fujin frowned and pulled Smoke by his shirt collar.

"Let's go kid" he mumbled and dragged Smoke down the hallway.

"But I can't! Wait a minute… man in a dress? Just like the dude from..." Smoke started to say but was then thrown in the nurse's office.

"JAAAAAADE! I TOLD YOU! IT'S MANTIS MAN'S LAST VICTIM!" screeched Smoke. Jade face palmed and shook her head.

"Anyways, Scorpion you were supposed to sketch a picture of what you love the most. Any activity, person, or setting" Raiden explained.

"I know that. I'm just asking what does art have to do with blood" Scorpion explained.

"Blood can be art. Violence can be art also. Picture this, me finally beating the living shit out of Quan Chi. His blood, the red oozing liquid running down a tree when I'm finished with him. Then, Sindel thinks I'm a true macho hero and we end up…" Raiden trailed off. Everyone stared at Raiden with smug looks except for Scorpion, who went back to sketching his picture.

"How about we go to lunch?" Raiden asked and everyone lined up for lunch. Today was everyone's favorite, Dead Man Doodles. It was basically random chopped up dead dude body parts with the broth from chicken noddle soup.

"Hey Scorpie, can I sit with you?" Mileena asked. Scorpion looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. Mileena's eyes sparked with happiness and she sat next to Scorpion.

"What is that?" Jade asked Goro. Goro was the lunch lady for the day and smiled.

"Dead Man Doodles, made from the victims from the ski avalanche" Goro replied. He moved his ladle around and pulled out a heart.

"Looks like it's your lucky day! The heart of this one has extra broth smothered on it" Goro exclaimed. Jade's face turned literally green and she clutched her stomach.

"No thanks, I'm good" she responded with a weak smile. She sat down at an empty table and took deep breaths until her face had become its normal color. She opened a Pixie Stick and chewed on it silently, wondering how Smoke was doing.

It was now 4:12 and everyone was ready to go home.

"Ahem, what I meant to say is that anything can be art" Raiden finished.

"So dog shit can be art?" piped up Frost.

"Do you think you are art?" asked Scorpion.

"Why of course I am! I'm perfection" Frost responded.

"There's your answer" Scorpion replied. Frost pouted and turned all the way in a corner.

"So," Raiden started trying to hide his laughter, "let's see the things we love". He picked up everyone's sketches and showed Kitana's sketch first on the projector. Raiden turned ghastly pale at what he saw before him. In Kitana's sketch she actually made a comic called What Happens and divided the paper into two sections. In the first panel on the left, she and Liu Kang were getting married and he said I do. On the right however, Liu Kang had refused to marry her and he ended up duct taped to a wall while Kitana was smiling like a mad man. In the second panel on the left, she and Liu Kang had a baby together which she named Litana. On the right though, he had refused to have a child and she had sliced off his nether regions and froze it in a jar. Raiden couldn't even finish the comic and he quickly moved the paper away.

"Looks like you can't refuse Kitana's dreams" he said to Liu. Liu fake smiled to Kitana and sent Raiden one of those help-me-there's-a-crazy-bitch-on-me-and-she-will-k ill-me-if-I-don't-listen-to-her looks. Raiden picked up Reptile's paper and the color washed back into his face. The whole paper was just a collage of him and Izzy. Raiden smiled and picked up the next one, which was Mileena's.

"We already know what Mileena will have on hers. Probably pictures of Kitana dead and her having a beautiful mouth" Kano commented. Mileena snarled at him and he backed up behind Sonya who was fast asleep. Raiden was actually scared to put Mileena's sketch up there but he swallowed his fear and put it up there. Mileena had walked out of the classroom though. Raiden's face actually softened seeing Mileena's sketch. It was mainly rough sketches formed into a collage of… Scorpion. But then he flipped it over and then there were the gruesome pictures of Kitana. Scorpion had fallen asleep as well and Mileena sauntered back into the classroom.

"Alright one more sketch and it'll be time for you all to go home" Raiden said and pulled up Johnny's sketch. Raiden almost passed out from the boys' sketches. There were pictures of them pleasuring each other with… pickles. Raiden quickly pulled that one off two but then the classroom door opened.

"Here's the boy back. He kept murmuring something about a Mantis Man. Also, I learned what will calm him down instantly if he eats a Pixie Stick" Fujin reported. Smoke walked into the classroom like a normal human being and smiled at Jade.

"Sorry about that earlier" Smoke spoke quietly.

"Mantis Man?" Sub-Zero asked and raised an eyebrow. Jade face palmed and put her head down.

"That movie is the shit. I watch it every day" Johnny chimed in.

"What's it about?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Well, it's a movie about a mantis that mutates one kid and then mesmerizes homosexuals to dance like strippers until a scorpion stings him and kills him" Raiden informed.

"You watched that movie?" Smoke asked. Raiden chuckled.

"Yes Smoke, I've seen it more than twenty times. He's not real" Raiden assured. Scorpion woke up then and kicked Sub-Zero away. He wasn't asleep because he can't sleep but if he could he would.

"My Liu, all mine. Every day I get to see those sparkling eyes. If he rejects me he will die…" Kitana repeated. She was rocking back and forth and petting Liu like a dog. Then the bell rang and everyone went to go get ready for the next day except Scorpion.

"Scorpion, wait here" Raiden ordered and walked down the hallway. He stuck on a Mantis Man costume and sauntered down the halls were Jade and Smoke were walking.

"Jade, do you ever feel like you're being watched?" asked Smoke. He was becoming paranoid by the second and Jade shook her head.

"No one's following us, now let's go. Kitana and I are going to go to the movies and I'm dropping you off at Aunt's house" Jade replied. Smoke nodded and kept walking but then he smelled it. The aroma of grass and blood swam through the air and into Smoke's nose.

"Do you smell that?! Grass and blood, just like Mantis Man!" wailed Smoke. Jade had had enough and back handed Smoke.

"You listen to me! Mantis Man is not real" Jade snarled.

"I am very real Jade, now give me the boy. He's a smoker" Raiden boomed. Jade stood frozen in fear and shifted her eyes around. Sure enough there was a giant praying mantis looming over them.

"RUN!" Smoke yelled and he and Jade pounded down the street. Raiden laughed and pulled of his costume. He folded it up and walked back into the classroom where Scorpion was still standing.

"Scorpion, tonight you can stay with me" Raiden offered. Scorpion shrugged and nodded.

"Alright, but remember, I don't sleep or eat" Scorpion reminded. Raiden nodded.

"Trust me, I know all about wraiths" Raiden replied and with a blast of lighting he and Scorpion had vanished.

**_Fun fact: Smoke is actually based off me when I was younger. I was infatuated with Pixie Sticks and whenever I received one I would go ballistic. ^-^_**

**_Coming soon! : More information about Mantis Man, and the truth about what happened to Shao Kahn! _**


	3. The truth comes out

~ Scorpion's P.O.V ~

I have to admit, this place was pretty cool. I mean, Raiden's cool and all but I didn't expect for him to have this kind of house. I'm pretty sure Raiden knew I was going to be staying with him for the night because he had a room decorated with photo shopped pictures of Sub-Zero's limbs and other body parts missing everywhere. It was like heaven! Not to mention the fact that he had every video game known to man piled on top of a desk. I could tell they were just purchased because the covers were still shiny and plus the receipt was folded next to them. I could've cried at how beautiful this was until Raiden walked in.

"I hope you find everything to your liking" he said quietly. I nodded and lay on the bed. It was so soft and comfortable that I almost envied everyone who could sleep.

"You've got everything correct except for one thing" I examined. I placed a picture of my sai throwing, cannibalistic partner in crime on a desk next to my new bed and laid back. So this must be what heaven feels like! Except Sub-Zero wouldn't be in there.

"Why did you take me in Raiden?" I asked suddenly. I could tell it came out too bluntly because he started to stutter.

"Well, I uh…" he began.

"It is out of pity Raiden? Because if it is I don't need your sympathy" I snarled. Raiden shook his head and chuckled.

"No Scorpion, I know you don't like or appreciate pity or mercy. I did it because of Quan Chi" he explained softly. I gave him a confused glance and he face palmed.

"Of course, I forgot to tell you. You know about Quan High right?" he asked. All traces of happiness left his face and he was looking at me with so much seriousness that I respected it.

"Kind of, maybe? I mean, I know Shinnok once owned the school and Quan Chi used to be a janitor at our school. Then Shinnok got explosive diarrhea and it got so bad that he had to go to the-"

"Yes! That's exactly right! Then after that incident happened, Quan Chi took over as principal at Kombat High and renamed it Quan High. Mortal Middle and Quan High are two totally different schools, Scorpion. One is good and one is evil" Raiden cut off.

"Ah no. Here we go with this shit. Every time something calms down there's a feud between someone" I groaned. Raiden burst out laughing hysterically and then his face turned purple. He was struggling to breathe and I just sat there looking at the insane man.

"What's funny?" I asked inquisitively. Raiden took deep breaths and held up a finger.

"It's not that kind of feud Scorpion. We don't get along because Quan Chi and his school always cheat at our field day games and basketball games. This year, Shao Kahn has made it his main goal to get the trophies for the field day games and basketball games" Raiden explained through fits of laughter.

"So you mean to tell me that you hate Quan Chi because you can't win a shitty trophy?" I questioned. Raiden shook his head and the seriousness crept back onto his face.

"No, I don't like him because he is a traitor, manipulator, and he always tries to flirt with Sindel" Raiden admitted.

"I get it. You're upset because when he resurrected her he saw her boobs before you did?" I asked with a smirk on my face. Raiden's cheeks turned so pink I thought he was going to throw up.

"Never mind that, goodnight Scorpion" Raiden said and quickly turned off the light. I just sat there in the dark staring at no limbs Sub-Zero and a smirk still on my face. I turned on my laptop and went to go tell the others the news.

~ Kitana's P.O.V ~

He hasn't replied me back yet! My last chat message sent was two seconds ago. I was talking to Liu on Imvu® and also taking some more blood samples from myself to give to Shang Tsung. I got him to help me fuse my DNA with Liu's so we could see how our kids would look like.

"Go to bed Kitana!" mother yelled from upstairs. I dimmed my light and put my laptop up to my eyes, waiting on a new chat. It seemed to take forever for him to reply back. I scrolled through my contacts list and looked at our previous messages.

BlueSteelFan3: I love you Liu ^-^

DragonFire4: Yea, I love you too. -.-

BlueSteelFan3: You know if you ever left me I'd be a complete wreck right? I'd never love anyone else but on top of that I'd be your personal stalker and pedophile. I'd follow you everywhere until you take me back 3.

That was it. I stared at the screen menacingly until I heard a chime sound. I smiled so wide until I saw the message.

DragonFire4: I know. Look Kitana, I'm tired. I'll see you at school later okay? My jaw dropped in disbelief. He never got tired around this time when we stayed up all night before! There was only one explanation.

BlueSteelFan3: Who is she?

DragonFire4: What? o.O

BlueSteelFan3: Who is she? It took you three minutes to reply Liu. Who is she? Or better yet, who is he?

DragonFire4: Kitana, I'm not gay and I'm not seeing anyone else. I'm just tired…

BlueSteelFan3: Tired of what? You know what?! I'll tell you what I'm tired of! You never compliment me enough. I have to threaten you just to do something for me. Liu, I love you but I don't think this is going to work. You're too clingy and demanding.

DragonFire4: ….

BlueSteelFan3: Alright I'm sorry. I can deal with the clinginess but you have to speak up hun.

DragonFire4: Okay…?

XxCannibalisticQueenXx has joined the chat.

I was really wondering what Mileena was doing in our chat until I realized that Liu and I were in a pose room.

BlueSteelFan3: Mileena! What are doing here by yourself? O.o

XxCannibalisticQueenXx: I am not by myself. You and Liu are here. Say, where is

XxSubZero'sAFagXx has joined the chat.

XxCannibalisticQueenXx: Never mind then! :D

XxSubZero'sAFagXx: Yo, over here chillin' with Raiden. Turns out he hates Quan Chi because he's jealous and thinks Sindel flirts with him.

BlueSteelFan3: Shiiit, don't make me laugh! Who would want that bald ass bastard?

XxSubZero'sAFagXx: Goro probably gives him lap dances while Kintaro wipes his ass for him.

I had to laugh at this, which was a bad thing to do because next thing I know mom is standing in the doorway. She gave a disapproving glare and went to snatch my laptop but then one of their voice boxes went off. Mom stared at our conversation and I could've sworn I saw a slow smile creep onto her face.

XxSubZero'sAFagXx: Besides Sindel, there's supposedly a feud between our school and Quan High.

DragonFire4: Not again! I hate it when they have feuds and then there's a huge fight and everyone dies.

XxCannibalisticQueenXx: Are you kidding me?! Humans are the most prettiest… when they're dead.

XxSubZero'sAFagXx: I got to write that down and make another account called LiuKangIsAWhinyBitch. Anyways, apparently we always lose to Quan High because Quan Chi cheats. And everyone knows how I feel about cheating. So here's the deal. We get our lazy psychotic asses up and win something for once.

DragonFire4: I'm not psychotic o.o

XxCannibalisticQueenXx: You have to be if you're dating Kitana.

XxSubZero'sAFagXx: Are you all in or do I have to burn you all in hell?

XxCannibalisticQueenXx: In.

BlueSteelFan3: I'm in if Liu's in.

DragonFire4: Fine .

XxSubZero'sAFagXx: That's what I thought. Also, I'm only doing this so I can stay in this sexy ass room Raiden made. Well, the Sub-Zero posters make it kind of gay, but it can be gruesomely gay I guess. Alright, I'm out.

XxSubZero'sAFagXx has left the chat.

XxCannibalisticQueenXx has left the chat.

BlueSteelFan3: Looks like it's just you and me Liu ;D

DragonFire4: Oh look at the time! Got to hurry or we'll be late for school.

BlueSteelFan3: I love you :D

DragonFire4 has left the chat.

I closed my eyes and sighed happily as I closed my laptop. Maybe we'll do something afterschool and I can stay with Liu 24/7! I heard Mileena moan and mother and I exchanged confused glances. We walked into Mileena's room and we found her drooling over a picture freshly executed body. Mileena subscribed to a magazine called "Cannibals County" and every week they execute nineteen bodies and post them online for bidding.

"YES! I GOT IT!" Mileena squealed with delight. My stomach churned as I saw who the body belonged to. It was Shinnok and he was still covered in explosive diarrhea. But then a photo next to it alarmed me and I could tell Mileena saw it now too. It was a picture of Shao Kahn at the ski resort unmasked! He had on kneepads and the rest of him was bare. The photo was taken two weeks ago and Shao Kahn was winking at the screen.

"Shao Kahn is alive!" mother yelled and accidently shattered a window. All of a sudden, Sub-Zero came into the hallway and Johnny followed close behind him.

"I see why they call you Cage" Sub-Zero said seductively. Mother and I had our mouths open but Mileena just kicked them out, literally.

"Well, two things to do. Do that field day thingy and get Shao Kahn out of that ski resort" Mileena said dusting off her hands.

"Don't forget, Reptile's wedding is tomorrow" mother reminded us. I held my laptop close to me and grinned. Soon, it might be my turn to get married.


	4. Obstacle course part 1

~ Sub-Zero's P.O.V ~

"Do you take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Raiden asked Reptile. We were all seated in the cafeteria while Raiden, Sindel, Reptile, and Izzy were standing on the stage.

"I do" Reptile said cheerfully. He looked so happy while everyone else had fake smiles on their faces.

"Isabella, do you take Reptile to be your husband?" Sindel asked. We all knew the iguana couldn't talk so Sindel just shook Izzy's head yes.

"I now pronounce you Reptile and iguana. You may kiss the bride" Raiden announced. Reptile gave Izzy the wettest, sloppiest kiss ever and we fake clapped with disgusted looks on our faces. Johnny was sitting to the left of me and Kitana was sitting to my right.

"Maybe that could be us huh?" I heard Mileena whisper. I looked down the row to see Scorpion's expression and he flicked me off. I frowned and Johnny held my hand.

"It's okay" he said softly and I nodded. Reptile starting reading a long poem expressing his feelings for Izzy and one by one everyone started to go to sleep. Finally Reptile finished his long poem and everyone fake clapped. The only good part about this thing was that there was going to be an after party. I couldn't help but to think back to when Scorpion flicked me off. I almost laughed but I figured I should go talk to him.

"Scorpion, you know that words hurt right?" I asked him. He turned around and faced me with an aggravated glance.

"I didn't say anything to you. I flicked you off, but I guess it counts as words since it does mean fuck you" he replied. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and tapped my foot which only made him burst out laughing.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked through fits of laughter. I face palmed because that only worked for Johnny.

"Look, I just wanted to ask if we could put our past behind us and become friends" I said and extended out my hand.

"I don't have friends. I have associates, allies, enemies and a girlfriend" Scorpion replied and swatted my hand away.

"Girlfriend?" I asked confused. What woman would want Scorpion's cold ass heart? Then I realized who it was. Mileena came back from the restroom and kicked me out of Scorpion's view. She then jumped in his lap and stared at me with a disapproving look.

"What's his gay ass doing here?" she asked icily. Scorpion lowered his hand down and she immediately apologized.

"He's asking to become one of my allies" he responded back as if he was some kind of king.

"Alright Gay-Zero, you can become an ally, but I only use allies in dangerous situations. Rule number one, no touching me or Mileena. Number two; don't follow me to my house. Number three, don't do any of that gay shit or I will kick your ass. Number four, don't talk shit about anyone or spread rumors" he said to me. Mileena picked me up and apologized once again.

"Thanks Scorpion" I said and he flicked me off again.

"The fuck Hanzo?" Kitana asked.

"Sorry, force of habit" he replied with a smirk. Something tells me he did that on purpose but I'll never know.

~ Scorpion's P.O.V ~

I could've smiled at my deathly awesome obstacle course that Mileena and I built in twenty minutes. We had Jade, Smoke, Kitana, Raiden, Sindel, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, the gay lovers, Reptile and his wife, and Sonya. I figured I had picked out some pretty reliable people to help win this year's field day and basketball trophies. Except Johnny and Sub-Zero, my faggot detector is still blazing whenever I stand within twenty feet of those two. I mean, I have nothing against gay people, but those two just don't fit together well if you ask me.

"Alright my little subjects and Raiden and Sindel, today you will start your training to win the trophy this year. This is what you will do" I started off and handed the megaphone to Mileena. She jumped on my back and cleared her throat.

"In this rad awesome obstacle course, we will test your agility, strength, senses, and speed. You will first run as fast as you can to grab a marker from the bucket at the first check point. Once you make it there, grab the marker and jump over the ten foot tall wall. After you have successfully completed that task, you will test your landing and jump on the target. Once you have made it to the target, there will be a 500 pound car that will fall. You will catch the car and hold it up for ten seconds. If you complete that, you jump over the flaming pit of acid and run over to Scorpion and I" Mileena explained. I could've laughed at how all of their jaws dropped in disbelief.

"Also, you cannot use special abilities or your powers" I added.

"Okay, but will one of you explain what the blindfold and duct tape is for?" Sindel asked.

"Great question. You will be blindfolded and tied to a partner. Any questions? No? Okay, GO!" Mileena shouted and they took off running.


End file.
